Lisa Isaribi
, known as during her service in the Knights of the Ashen Flame, is a Third Generation within Special Fire Force Company 8 and a member of Vulcan's Workshop. Appearance Lisa is a young woman with light red hairChapter 179, page 2 that is parted to the right side of her forehead, and is tied into a knot that falls into a pony tail with separate bangs. She has light eyes and has two dark horizontal striped tattoos revolving around her upper left arm and her right thigh. Her initial outfit featured white gloves, a white crop top, dark jeans with the left jean cut off, revealing her tattoos, and a white tool-belt with a white skull for a belt-buckle. She wears black shoes with a clip as a tightening method. As a member of the Ashen Flame, her uniform features the cross of the Holy Sol over a white robe, a rope-like belt, dark sepreate-sleeves underneath white gauntlets with a spiralling pattern and armoured boots. Her left sleeve also features a pattern identical to her tattoos. After defecting from the group and joining Company 8, Lisa's hair has been cut and wear the orange company jumpsuit with black boots. Unlike other members, Lisa leaves her jumpsuit open; exposing a black crop top underneath. Personality Lisa was initially shown to be kind and honest, and cared deeply for Vulcan and Yū as if they were her family. Her loyalty to Vulcan lead to her worrying about his increasingly desperate situation. Much like Vulcan, she has a fiery and antagonistic approach to members of the Fire Force. In spite of this, she is willing to talk to them and regents insulting the church in front of Iris. However, later on, she reveals her true persona as a servant of the Preacher, deceiving both Vulcan and Yū. In truth, she was willing to be ruthless in the pursuit of her goals; lying to both her companions, knocking out Yū with her powers and electrocuting Vulcan with a taser. Despite this and her taunting, Lisa still shows concern for both boys and was uncertain about her place in the White Hoods after experiencing Vulcan's kindness, even considering leaving with them before deciding against it. Her care and concern for both of them are hinted to be genuine instead of something faked for the sake of her mission, but still far too weak to overcome her ingrained brainwashing. Being raised and brainwashed for years under the care of Dr. Giovanni, Lisa has developed a deep fear of being abandoned by Dr. Giovanni, despite being terrified even at the sight of him. Due to having manipulated her for years, knowing and even sculpting her psychological weaknesses, Dr. Giovanni gained tremendous influence over Lisa, causing her to put aside her doubts and opinions, robotically following his orders as to not disappoint him. The brainwashing from Dr. Giovanni was so deep-rooted that Lisa is terrified at the thought of him, regardless if he is around. Abilities Being a Third Generation, Lisa can use her Ignition Ability to manifest octopus-like tentacles, which she uses to strike her foes with blunt force or grapple them. While mainly manifesting the tentacles from a nearby surface, she can manifest them from her waist, giving her the appearance of an gargantuan octopus and making her a powerful fighter against close range fighters. Her flames have magnetic properties, which allows them to lock on to the subtle magnetic fields that are generated by living things.Chapter 60, page 9 These magnetic properties can be exploited if an opponent finds a way to nullify them. Background At some point, Lisa's parents were burned to death by an Infernal, resulting in her developing a fear for fire. When she was exposed to a Bug, she became a Third Generation, leading to her to lose her fear of flames.Chapter 75, page 3 Believing Vulcan had the key to Amaterasu in his possession, Giovanni chose Feeler to go undercover under the name Lisa to search for it.Chapter 59, page 8 Pretending to take shelter in the junkyard outside Vulcan's Workshop, the teenager discovered her and brought Lisa into his care.Chapter 55, page 5-6 While staying at his workshop alongside Yū, the three of them formed a family. Plot Vulcan's Workshop arc Upon Yū entering the workshop with Shinra Kusakabe, Arthur Boyle and Iris, Lisa scolds Yū for bringing in Special Fire Force members inside. When Giovanni arrives, Lisa notifies Vulcan. As Lisa questions Vulcan what happen between him and Haijima Industries, she notices their workshop is surrounded by White Hoods. When Arthur defeats the White Hoods surrounding them, Lisa questions Vulcan's involvement with Haijima Industries again in-order to understand why Vulcan is being targeted. As Vulcan prepares to join Arthur in fighting the White Hoods outside, Lisa attacks him and knocks Yū back with her flames. Ordering Iris not to move, Lisa reveals her true objective, and orders Vulcan to give her the key to Amaterasu. After Giovanni and Shinra return, Lisa constricts the boy with her Ignition Ability, until Vulcan intervenes and frees him. Shortly after while the Special Fire Force Company 8 attempts to escape with Yū and Vulcan in a truck, he yells out to Lisa to come with him while reaching out to her, to which she puts her arm out before dropping it. Netherworld arc After re-joining the Knights of the Ashen Flame, Feeler and Giovanni confront Vulcan and Akitaru Ōbi upon their brigade entering and becoming separated in the Netherworld. Asking why Vulcan joined the Special Fire Force and came to the Netherworld, he informed her that he came to find her, leading to her blushing and Giovanni fearfully reminding her of their past. Activating her Ignition Ability, she attempted to attack Vulcan with her tentacle, but Akitaru repels it with his Magnetic Extinguishing Orb. Afterwards, Feeler manage to restrain the pair with her tentacles, until Akitaru repels it again with his orb. As he tries to attack Giovanni, she protects her partners were her tentacle. While Akitaru tries to show Feeler that she's being used, he pretends to let himself get hit by Feeler's attacks, during which he plants Extinguishing Grenades to each of her tentacles before setting them off. Falling to the ground, Vulcan catches her, resulting in her crying. Telling his subordinate to return to his side, she tearfully told Vulcan to leave her alone, before Giovanni grabs her and threatens to cut her neck. Tossing a pistol to Vulcan and giving him the choice to shoot Akitaru in order to save Feeler, he shot the Batallion Commander. Being freed as a result, Akitaru unexpectedly rises up and attacks Giovanni alongside Vulcan. With brigade members approaching the group Giovanni decides to leave, leading to Feeler asking for him to not leave her. Afterwards, Vulcan carries Lisa out of the Netherworld and travel to the Special Fire Fighting Defence Clinic 6, where she remained terribly shaken from her ordeal. Haijima Industries arc Upon joining Company 8, Shinra walks in on her while she's in the Special Fire Cathedral 8's kitchen. Thinking she's the new invention Vulcan told him about earlier, he poked her breast in confusion, leading to Lisa smaking Vulcan's actual invention of a new blender on his head. Puzzled why she was there, Lisa explained it was due to his brigade rescuing her, and voices her appreciation for him welcoming her. While Akitaru begins a toast to celebrate Lisa joining the brigade, Konro joins in, and reports Benimaru Shinmon's investigation of the church. While discussing Raffles I being replaced, Lisa notes that she isn't aware of a link between the White Clad and The Holy Sol Temple, during which she becomes shaken at the thought of Giovanni, leading to Vulcan walking her out of the room. Ōbi's Rescue arc Learning that Akitaru was arrested by Tokyo Army, and that they were in league with the White-Clad, Lisa and her brigade decided to rescue him at the cost of being branded traitors to the empire. Viktor takes them to Joker, leading to the criminal taking the fire soldiers to his underground secret base. Trivia * Lisa's name comes from Isaribi, The L and R are pronounced the same in Japanese with switching sa and ri forming the name Lisa. * Like many other members of the Knights of Ashen Flame, Lisa is referred to by a name that reflects her Ignition ability. Unlike the others, 'Feeler' is still referred to by her real name by most of the characters she interacts with. * Lisa's skull belt is likely a reference to Soul Eater. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White-Clad Category:Third Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Fire Soldier Category:Knights of the Ashen Flame